Completamente feliz
by Anyuchiha Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Un pequeño encuentro con el pasado.


Completamente feliz

Un pequeño encuentro con el pasado.

En uno de los parques mas grandes y famosos de Nueva York un hombre de ojos claros y piel blanca estaba sentado mirando la fuente que se encontraba enfrente de el.

Llevaba una camiseta y un saco de ultima moda con una bufanda blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Entonces una joven se le acerco

-disculpe, es Kurt Hummel cierto?

-si así es –dijo el

-esto es genial! –dijo ella –es una de las personas que mas admiro, podria firmarme esto? –le tendio una revista que llevaba en la mano abierta en un articulo que el reconoció

Lo habían publico dos días antes y hablaba de su nueva colección de ropa y de su nueva obra en Broadway

-claro –sonrió el y saco una pluma de su bolsillo mientras firmaba la revista y después se la regreso

-muchas gracias! –dijo ella entusiasmada –mis amigas nunca me lo creeran!

Kurt solo sonrió

-tengo que irme o llegare tarde a la escuela, adiós –alzo la mano mientras corria

Kurt la miro irse sonriendo

-wow…siempre es así? –dijo una voz detrás de el, Kurt se volvió rápidamente y miro a una persona de la que hacia mucho no sabia nada –que interesante…-el hombre le sonrio

-David Karofsky –dijo sonriendo, David no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se habían visto seis años antes –wow…que haces aquí? Crei que vivías en Washington

-estoy aquí de vacaciones –dijo sonriendo –puedo sentarme?

-claro –dijo el haciendo espacio en la banca donde el otro se sento –hacia mucho que no sabia de ti

-lo se…es que mi trabajo es muy demandante

-claro, te veo continuamente en revistas de deportes

David enarco una ceja

-revista de deportes? Tu?

Kurt sonrió

-esta bien, me atrapaste, yo no las leo pero mi jefa extrañamente si

-en serio?

-si…es una extraña combinación…bien y que paso contigo?

-conmigo?

-te reconciliaste con tu familia?

David aparto la mirada y Kurt entendió la indirecta.

-no completamente, recuerdas que te conte que mis hermanos me trataron mal cuando sali del hospital y que tuve que mudarme para que me dejaran en paz?

-si, lo recuerdo

-bueno…logre un acercamiento con mi hermano menor Alek…nos hablamos seguido y nos vemos algunas veces en el año…es medico en Toronto pero…Bryan, mi hermano mayor no quiso volver a saber de mi, supe por Alek que se mudo a Colorado.

-algunas personas lo aceptan rapido…otras les toma mas tiempo…

-si…lo se –dijo David –y algunas simplemente nunca lo hacen…por suerte mis padres si lo entendieron y me apoyaron se que algunos no lo hacen nunca

-los padres aman a sus hijos mas que nada, tarde o temprano te hubieran aceptado –dijo –yo también tuve miedo de decirle a mi padre pero el me apoyo en todo momento

-lo se…aun recuerdo cuando me ataco en el pasillo…

Los dos rieron ante ese recuerdo

Era increíble lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas para pasar de agredirlo todo el tiempo a estar charlando como los buenos amigos que eran.

-y entonces te graduaste en periodismo? –dijo Kurt –es lo que estabas estudiando verdad?

-si –dijo –aunque soy agente deportivo y tengo varios contratos importantes

-lo se, ya te dije, te he visto en los periódicos, eres una celebridad

-no tanto como tu –dijo David riendo levemente –o tu amiga Rachel, ella si es una celebridad

-si...la gran estrella de Ohio –rio divertido –aunque no lo creas no ha cambiado mucho desde la escuela...en ese entonces ya era petulante y se creía la estrella

-crei que eran amigos? –dijo David riendo

-lo somos, pero eso no cambia lo que Rachel es

Los dos rieron

-y que hay de los demás chicos del club glee?

-pues todos han cumplido con sus metas –dijo –Santana es actriz y vive con Brittany, quien trabaja en conmigo

-ahh…-Kurt lo miro

-no te sorprende lo de ambas? –el de menor estatura lo miro extrañado

-ya lo sabia

-sabias que vivian juntas?

-no…sabia que Santana era lesbiana

-en serio? Desde cuando? –dijo sorprendido pues recordaba que ellos dos habían salido

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no creía que hubieran salido de verdad pues Santana era lesbiana y David gay, ahora entendía que solo fingían.

-desde que empezamos a salir…ella dijo que era algo útil para ambos, y quería ser reina además…

-claro…-dijo Kurt asintiendo –bueno…Mercedes es actriz en Hollywood, Sam es modelo, Puck tiene una compañía que limpia piscinas en L.A.

-en serio? –dijo sorprendido

-si, le fue bien y al poco tiempo ya tenia clientes habituales…ademas le sirvió que cuidara de Beth

-Beth?

-la hija de Quinn y el…

-ahh…crei que la habían dado en adopción? –dijo extrañado

-si, se la quedo la mama de Rachel y ella se la deja a Puck un par de semanas al mes para que convivan, y la niña lo adora

-espera…lei en una revista que Rachel era hija de padres gay

-si, su madre biológica, se conocieron cuando aun estabamos en McKinley

-ahh…y que hay de la rubia?

-Quinn? Es bailarina al igual que Mike Chang, trabajan en la misma compañía mientras que Tina es maestra de canto y Artie es director de Broadway de hecho me a tocado varias veces trabajar con el y Mr. Schue aun esta en la escuela con el coro que ahora es muy popular en la escuela

-en serio?

-al menos ya no nos tiran granizado todos los días

Los dos rieron ante esto.

-por lo visto todos han hecho sus sueños realidad –dijo David

-si así es, aunque no todos –ahora la voz de Kurt se escucho nostálgica

David supo la razón y dijo

-y como vas con lo de Finn? Ya han pasado algunos años…

El muchacho se encogió de hombros

-aun es doloroso recordarlo

-lo querías mucho cierto?

-si –dijo –aunque solo eramos hermanastros lo quería como mi hermano de verdad…de hecho…el fue mi primer amor

-en serio? –Kurt asintió –y porque?

-no lo se, el me trataba mas o menos bien…al menos nunca me tiro al basurero y supongo que en ese momento eso me bastaba…pero no solo fue importante para mi, digo, el fue el que gano el primer juego de futbol en años, y aunque no lo pareciera en ese entonces toco a muchas personas…aun ahora, con nuestras vidas tan ocupadas, siempre el día de su aniversario todos los chicos de Glee volvemos a Lima, al escenario de Mckinley y le rendimos un pequeño tributo frente a familiares, maestros y alumnos, siempre acompañados de Mr. Schue.

-el fue muy importante –David supo que era momento de cambiar de tema pues veía el rostro triste de Kurt -…sabes…nunca te di las gracias

-porque? –dijo Kurt extrañado.

-por aquella tarde en el hospital…por lo que dijiste e hiciste…tu me salvaste Kurt…y siempre te lo voy a agradecer…por eso ahora soy feliz

-todo lo que siempre quise es que fueras tu mismo delante de todos Dave.

-si lo se y te lo agradezco…y que hay de…

-papa! –grito un niño de unos cinco años de cabello rubio y ojos azules mientras se tiraba en brazos de David

-Andrew?! –dijo sosteniéndolo –que haces aquí?

-papi y yo venimos a buscarte…papi se quedo detrás porque me iba a comprar un helado

-que bueno –entonces se volvió a Kurt –Andrew saluda, el es un viejo amigo

-hola –dijo el niño –soy Andrew Karofsky-Morris –sonrió tendiéndole la mano

Kurt sonrió y se la tomo

-yo soy Kurt Hummel

El niño se sorprendió y volteo a ver a su papa rápidamente.

-es del que me hablaste papa?! –dijo el niño

-si, es el –sonrió Dave

-hola –le sonrió –papa dice que tu fuiste un amigo que lo ayudo mucho en la escuela

-ah si? –dijo Kurt

El niño asintió

-ahí viene papi ya –dijo señalando a la derecha de donde estaban

Los dos hombres se volvieron y vieron a un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos cafes quien caminaba con dos conos de helado

El niño se bajo y corrió hacia el para tomar el helado, después le dijo algo que los otros dos no pudieron oir pero ambos supieron que se referían a Kurt pues lo señalo

El hombre asintió y camino hacia ellos

David se puso de pie mientras le sonreía a su pareja

Kurt también sonrió al ver como los ojos de David se iluminaban mientras su pareja se acercaba

-te tardaste –dijo David mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios

-lo siento –dijo el otro –es que Andrew quería una hamburguesa pero quería comérsela en el restaurante

-es que afuera saben diferente –dijo el niño haciendo un puchero

Los tres mayores rieron

Entonces David miro a Kurt

-Kurt, el es Michael Morris, mi esposo…Michael el es Kurt Hummel

-mucho gusto –dijo Kurt

-igual –dijo mientras se estrechaban las manos –David me ha hablado mucho de ti…además te he visto en las revistas de moda, me encantan tus diseños

-gracias –sonrió el algo apenado.

Ahora los que sentaron juntos fueron Michael y Kurt mientras que David llevaba a Andrew a los juegos

-es bueno verlo así –dijo Kurt mirando a David

-si –dijo Michael –el me conto todo lo que paso entre ustedes

Kurt lo miro y Michael agrego

-lo del acoso y del beso…y de cómo lo apoyaste cuando trato de suicidarse…eres prácticamente su angel de la guarda

-no, no lo soy, solo soy un amigo que lo entendió y pudo ayudarlo…y me alegra haberlo hecho, al verlo así…-ambos voltearon a ver a Dave quien ese momento impulsaba a Andrew en los columpios –y como se conocieron? –volteo a ver a Michael

-cuando termino su carrera y comenzó a trabajar para el diario de Washington mas importante, yo trabajaba ahí como pasante, así nos conocimos…yo nunca me había enamorado y David aun tenia problemas para mostrarse como era realmente.

"Primero fuimos solo amigos, unos meses después lo vi salir de un bar gay y entonces lo supe pero no le quise preguntar pues temia incomodarlo pero el mismo me revelo que era gay al poco tiempo y yo también le dije que lo era, aunque no comenzamos a salir como pareja hasta dos meses después…desde entonces no nos hemos separado"

-me sucedió algo similar a mi con mi primer novio, aunque el y yo sabíamos que eramos gay desde el principio y si nos separamos –dijo Kurt

Michael asintió e iba a contestar cuando escucharon otro grito de niño pero esta vez fue Kurt quien recibió a una niña de cuatro años en brazos

-hola papi –dijo la niña sonriente

-Eimely –dijo Kurt mientras la sentaba en su regazo –llegas tarde

-es que papa se tardo mucho peinándome

Entonces Kurt miro a su alrededor

-y tu papa donde esta?

-no se, yo me fui corriendo, el debe venir atrás

-Eimely te he dicho muchas veces que no te separes de el –dijo en tono serio

-perdon –dijo ella haciendo un puchero

Entonces Kurt miro a Michael

-ella es mi hija Eimely…Eimely saluda

La niña miro al otro hombre

-hola –se escondió tras Kurt

-es un poco timida con las demás personas –dijo justificandola

-ahh…hola Eimely, mi nombre es Michael –dijo mirándola, la niña asintió lentamente

-Eimely Anderson-Hummel! –escucharon una voz que gritaba

La niña entonces se escondió detrás de Kurt mientras Blaine llegaba hacia ellos

-te he dicho que no te apartes así de mi!

-es que quería ver a papi –dijo Eimely

El hombre suspiro y entonces miro a Kurt

-hola –dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios

-llegas tarde –dijo el otro

-lo siento –se disculpo y entonces se quedo viendo al otro hombre

-ahh…Blaine el es…

-me estaba preguntando si habías seguido con el –dijo David quien al ver a Blaine se había acercado llevando a Andrew de la mano.

-David Karofsky –dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa –que sorpresa, crei que vivías en Washington

-estamos de vacaciones –dijo el –te presento a Michael –el mencionado se puso de pie –mi esposo, y nuestro hijo –Andrew saludo –Andrew

-mucho gusto –dijo Blaine –y ella es Eimely

-hola –dijo la niña mientras salía y saludaba al niño

-hola –dijo el niño –quieres ir a jugar?

-esta bien –dijo –puedo ir? –le pregunto a sus padres

-esta bien –dijo Blaine –pero no te alejes mucho

-bien

-voy a verlos –dijo Kurt mientras seguía a los niños

-parece que se llevan bien –dijo David a los pocos minutos cuando se acerco a el

-si –dijo Kurt –sabes, parece que tu vida si fue lo que imaginaste

El sonrió

-si, y te lo debo a ti

-a mi?

El otro asintió y después dijo con voz algo nostalgica

-nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Michael, pero ese día, en el hospital, solo pensaba en salir y en volver a hacer lo mismo…pero cuando llegaste y me hiciste imaginar mi vida en diez años me di cuenta que aun tenia algo a que aferrarme y era a hacer ese sueño realidad

Kurt lo miro y le sostuvo la mano

-me alegra tanto que lo hayas logrado David

-y tu también…porque este es tu sueño cierto? –dijo mirando a Blaine y a Eimely

-si –dijo el –ambos obtuvimos nuestra vida perfecta

-que mejor que eso

-sabes deberías darme tu teléfono…para ya no perdernos la pista

-claro –dijo mientras ambos intercambiaban numeros

Ambos miraron a los niños jugar juntos

-parece que tendremos que hacer algo para que los niños se puedan ver –dijo David –se están llevando muy bien

-deberian trasladarse para aca –dijo Blaine mientras se acercaba con Michael –su trabajo es mas flexible

-si…hay que hacerlo, pero por ahora tenemos que irnos –dijo David sujetando la mano de Michael

-nosotros también –dijo Kurt

Cada uno llamo a su hijo y les dijeron que se despidieran

Los niños se mostraron tristes pero se prometieron volver a verse

Ambos parejas se alejaron, entonces Kurt se volvió y vio a David con Andrew en sus hombros mientras sujetaba la mano de Michael

-felicidades Dave –dijo en voz baja –lo conseguiste…te aceptaste a ti mismo y fuiste feliz

Los miro por ultima vez y camino hacia su familia sujetando la mano de Blaine mientras este sujetaba a Eimely con la otra, ya mas tarde lo llamaría para ponerse de acuerdo y que los niños se volvieran a ver

Iba con una sonrisa en la cara pues al fin había logrado ver lo que quiso desde aquella tarde ya tan lejana en el hospital

Ver a David Karofsky en paz consigo mismo y completamente feliz.


End file.
